


都行

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders
Summary: 风纪委员女主x双性不良少年





	都行

这是五月的一天。屋外的温度逐渐升高，太阳越来越灼人。站在外面不用太长时间就会口干舌燥，渴望在空调屋中品尝一杯夏日特饮。  
夏天以一种最直观的方式到来，让人在为不远的暑假感到雀跃和期待时，也在为马上到来的期中考试感到忧愁。  
根据学校传统，下周四他们就会迎来期中考试。往常的这个时候梁雯雯都穿着小吊带睡衣坐在家中，边吹着空调边复习考试的内容。  
倒不是因为她对考试有十足的把握。恰恰相反，她对于这次考试必考的哲学部分头疼至极。梁雯雯一直不擅长学习抽象的学科，同时她又对自己的学习要求严格。就算靠着背诵刷题取得别人眼里不错的成绩，可她还是会紧皱眉头盯着试卷，思考着如何取得更高的分数。  
按照她的计划，这个周日她应该在家里有计划有条理的复习功课，还会留出一下午的时间复习政治哲学。  
只不过...这个计划最终只有停留在梁雯雯的脑海中。  
因为运动会，周五那天中午就放了学。梁雯雯因为学生会的工作下午四点才准备回家。当她完成学生会的工作，背着书包刚走出校门，就看见骑在自行车上，单脚支地停在原地等她放学的季许。  
季许没穿校服，只是简单穿了一身白色上衣配黑色裤子，显然是放学后回了一趟家。  
季许以前经常不穿校服，总是穿着各种五颜六色的衣服在学校里招摇过市，通过挑战教导主任的血压来表达自己的与众不同。  
作为风纪委员，高一的时候带着红色袖带的梁雯雯没少在早上上学时把他堵在校门口，指着贴在墙上的校规跟他理论。从小就在街上野，长大上学校野的季许表示就算校长来了我一样违反校规，你梁雯雯算哪根葱？   
叛逆不羁的不良少年和古板固执的风纪委员是校园里常见的死对头。  
像季许这样油盐不进，打电话给家长家长只会说“她还是个孩子，老师你别跟他一般计较”的扶不上墙的烂泥，从班主任到教导主任早就在无形之中放弃了他。偏偏梁雯雯这个女生跟一个六十多岁老太太一样执着固执，依然跟第一次看见季许违纪一样追着他满学校跑，就为了让他跟其他同学一样身上穿的是校服。  
要不是两人交往后，企图趁着别人不注意偷摸跟梁雯雯腻乎一下的季许多次被拒绝，他可能都默认对方这是从高一开始就暗恋他。  
起初大家都以为梁雯雯就执着几天，但一学期过去了，梁雯雯一点都没有停下来的意思。就在大家默认这两人要杠到毕业时，追着季许到处跑的梁雯雯从楼梯上摔了下来。  
等到梁雯雯拆掉绷带，扔掉拐杖，跟以前一样继续拿着个本子到处查违纪现象时，季许换上了校服，行为也收敛了许多。  
都不是像大家想的那样他是因为梁雯雯受伤觉得心里愧疚，而是因为在梁雯雯腿快好的某天他俩搞在了一起。  
这对地下恋在当事人都没弄清楚怎么回事的情况下展开，梁雯雯生平第一次违反校规还是在一天下午。  
那天跟往常一样扶着梁雯雯去医院换药的季许在回来的路上问梁雯雯：“跟我处对象吗？”  
说出这话的时候季许已经做好了被拒绝的准备。  
梁雯雯是什么人？  
在季许心目中梁雯雯就是一个把校规奉为圣经的虔诚信徒，一个做事一丝不苟到恨不得每根头发丝都能立正站军姿。  
这样的人怎么可能违反学校的三条终极红线之一的禁止早恋？  
所以打从这句话说出口，季许就没准备像个情窦初开的小伙子一样紧张急躁地等着对方的消息，而是继续目视前下方，防止自己一个没看清就让两人一起绊倒在地。  
他说这话时风轻云淡就跟问梁雯雯要不要喝奶茶一样，所以梁雯雯用“喝奶茶，加冰”的语气回复他时，季许也没觉得有什么奇怪的。  
只是让他没想到，梁雯雯回答的不是“不处”，而是“我都行”。  
两个人的关系从死对头一下子上升为情侣，但两个人相处的关系倒是没怎么变。  
每次看见季许，梁雯雯没有表现出小女生见心上人的娇羞。季许也像平常一样对待她。虽然两个人想做日常任务一样试图像普通情侣一样相处。例如，早安晚安的问候，偶尔会在一起吃午饭，时不时的小惊喜，每周末约出去逛街看电影。除了开房上床外情侣做过的事他们都做过了，但两人相处给人的感觉就是像白开水一样无聊乏味。  
明明是刚在一起，却过得像多年老夫妻一样佛系。  
白开水的平静出现波澜在一次看完电影。走出影院后，季许像往常一样主动提出送她回家。梁雯雯吃着剩下的爆米花，用问季许“你吃不吃爆米花”的平淡语气问他：“咱俩下周约会是不是应该开房了？”  
男生私下里聚在一切总是喜欢谈论一些带颜色的话题，偶尔这话题中还会涉及到同校的女生。但无论是谁谈论到梁雯雯都会一脸鄙夷地说:  
“她一定是那种爱穿平角裤头的无趣女生。”  
季许没有参与过这种讨论，但也在心中默认梁雯雯是那种保守的女生，毕竟这很符合她古板固执的性格。  
这种默认的想法是他下定决心向梁雯雯告白的理由之一，毕竟他们这种学生时代脆弱的感情在毕业后被现实破坏之前，两个人不会发生任何实质性的关系。  
梁雯雯保守害羞不会主动提，季许爱护女友也就没有主动。  
这种因果关系怎么看怎么让人觉得合理。哪想到它会因为梁雯雯的一句话彻底丧失作用。  
看见季许呆若木鸡，梁雯雯继续嚼着爆米花，在嘎吱嘎吱声中季许恢复了理智。他没有表态，而是按照原来的计划送她回家。  
在梁雯雯住的小区门口，季许像往常一样嘱咐她到家给他发短信报平安。但梁雯雯却没有像往常一样点头答应，而是理了理季许被风吹乱的头发，说：  
“你想什么时候做爱我都可以。我听他们说男人都挺着急的，所以才问问。我不急，我都行。”  
梁雯雯听起来十分善解人意的一句话让季许连假笑都笑不出来。  
那天晚上浴室里的他看着自己异于常人的身体思考了很久，他决定告诉梁雯雯自己的秘密。  
那天他做了好几个梦，他梦见梁雯雯知道他是双性人后大骂他变态；梦见梁雯雯哭着说他这个双性人浪费了她的感情；梦见了梁雯雯恼羞成怒，把他的秘密告知天下。  
什么样糟糕的梦他都做了，好梦却只做了一个。他梦见梁雯雯听完后抱住他，轻声安慰他，说他这些年一定受苦了，还发誓自己一定要好好爱护他一辈子。  
这个美梦让季许能够在后半夜安稳入睡，醒来时嘴角还挂着笑。  
说出真相时，季许好的坏的结果都想到了，也都做了充足的准备。  
他是在午餐时告诉的梁雯雯，说的时候梁雯雯正在纠结是喝粥还是吃饭。  
“其实我是双性人。”  
说完这句话的季许只感觉自己如释重负，他隐隐约约感觉这段感情走向了结束，但又感觉自己的坦然会加固两个人的感情。  
可惜梁雯雯听了以后什么表现都没有，只是问了他一句：  
“喝绿豆粥还是八宝粥。”  
季许怒了。  
他辗转反侧那么多时间才鼓起勇气坦白，对方却什么表现都没有。  
不等梁雯雯做出决定，季许就一把把两碗粥都端走。  
梁雯雯对于他的反常只是叹了一口气，却没多说什么，只是默默坐在了他的对面。  
“你给点反应。”  
梁雯雯从他面前端走了一碗绿豆粥，边喝边给出了自己的答案：  
“我都行。”  
没有想象中的愤怒，也没得到的想象中的拥抱。季许气极反笑，给她剥了一个鸡蛋后，在她接过说谢谢时又问了一句：  
“什么叫都行？”  
“就是你愿意继续跟我处，我行。你愿意跟我分手，我也行。”  
梁雯雯低头喝了一口粥，却没有像刚才一样抬起头直视季许。  
“跟男人在一起可能比跟我在一起能满足你更多的生理需求，所以你看上了别人，要跟我分手我可以。如果你愿意跟我在一起，我也可以。”  
梁雯雯这个人无论说什么都是一种“我今天要喝冰可乐”的语气。平常且普通，感受不到她的任何情绪。但她说的话却总是让人大跌眼镜。  
“你不会在意吗？”  
“在意什么？哦，做爱方面啊。”  
她端起碗，把剩下的粥一口喝掉。  
“我可以上网找教程学。”  
“.......”  
季许不知道她上网找的什么教材，只知道几周后两人第一次看房，带着假体的梁雯雯让他爽的搂着她的脖子叫她老公。  
梁雯雯听了以后什么反应都没有，她那时候脑子里想的都是“视频里的这时候已经换姿势了，我要不要换姿势？”  
她身下的季许却蹭着她，一个劲儿的撒娇发骚，让她的思路一次次被打断。最后她没办法，只能无奈地拍了拍季许的屁股作为惩罚。  
谁想到被拍了屁股的季许比起疼，更感觉爽。反而比刚才更加造作，气的梁雯雯想打却只能强忍着不打。  
在生理激素的刺激下，青春期少年初尝肉味后越发渴望吃肉。每周一次的放纵完全不能满足他。  
季许曾经不止一次暗示梁雯雯“咱俩可以午休时候在厕所里来一发。”  
对此，风纪委员梁雯雯一本正经地拒绝道：“学生就要有学生的样子！”  
至于当放学铃响了以后还是不是学生就不好说了。反正季许多次在放学后无人的教室里，被梁雯雯搞得汁水横流。打湿了校服，还从桌子上流到了地上。  
被搞得双眼失神的季许靠在墙上喘着气恢复体力，身上衣服依然整齐的梁雯雯拿着拖把清理放纵后的痕迹。  
有时候季许还会把拖地的梁雯雯一把拽进怀里。他身上的衣服宽大松垮，稍微一低身就能看见少年被玩大的乳房。  
“老公，吃奶。”  
只要不是什么过分的请求，梁雯雯向来会满足季许。  
她把拖把靠在墙上后，就掀起季许的衣服，让他咬着被嫌弃的下摆，自己开始品尝少年美味的汁水。  
季许回家后骑车再来的本意是想在教室里来一发，但是看见走出校门的梁雯雯又不好意思让她陪着他再返回去。  
他知道梁雯雯已经忙了一下午，现在她走路的步伐都有点飘。  
梁雯雯跟往常一样坐在自行车的后座，双手紧紧搂住他。骑车的季许能感觉到靠在他后背的梁雯雯带给自己的温暖，他甚至能想象到那是一幅怎么样的画面。  
因为考试，两个人已经好久没约过，季许觉得这周约一次一点问题都没有。所以在小区门口分别时，他抱着梁雯雯，头靠在她的肩头，撒娇道：  
“老公，这周我们去开房吧。”  
梁雯雯揉了揉他的头，无奈回答道：“都行。”


End file.
